The broad purpose of this program is to increase the diagnostic and therapeutic skills of dental students, practicing dentists, and associated paraprofessionals with regard to patients who have head and neck tumors. The method of approach to this educational problem includes incorporation of the basic educational program at UCLA School of Dentistry concerning cancer; and importantly, an expansion of the undergraduate teaching program through rotating two week block assignments. Practicing dentists and paraprofessionals would be included in this expanded program. Additional methods of education for professionals include post-graduate education and screening clinics in the general community.